


Sleeping Together

by queenfanfiction



Series: fakenews_fanfic open thread fills [5]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: FNFF OT, Gen, comment!fic, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon looks so innocent, so young when he's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OpenThread at LJ's fakenews_fanfic. Prompted by this picture:

Stephen had left his jacket in his dressing room, so he goes back to the Indecision studio instead of going barhopping with Jason and John and Wyatt. When he passes by the reporting desk, he sees Jon curled up in front of it, sound asleep for the first time in several months with his microphone still in his hands.

Rather than go straight to his room, Stephen quietly sneaks across the polished floors and kneels beside Jon. "Hey, old man," he whispers, nudging Jon on the shoulder.

"M'not old," Jon mumbles. He shifts, but doesn't fully wake up. "Five more minutes..."

Stephen smiles. Jon looks so innocent when he's sleeping; and despite all the gray, he seems so much younger, too. Stephen shifts closer to Jon's warmth and watches the even rise and fall of Jon's hips and chest. Five minutes didn't seem like a bad idea, actually...

Wyatt comes back from the bars early to find Stephen draped perpendicularly across the still-sleeping Jon, mouth open and lightly snoring. Wyatt's tempted to prank the two of them something awful, but they just look so adorable together that he can't bring himself to do it.

Instead, he takes a picture of them with his phone and emails every correspondent and writer in his address book. _Jon and Stephen are sleeping together! D'awww!_ is the attached caption; and despite said persons' later efforts to eradicate the photo, it remains an office joke long after President Obama is no longer in office.


End file.
